Niisan no Baka!
by The Man in the Box
Summary: /Yaoi&Inceste\Une fanfiction Uchiwacest que j'écris de plus.Il faut la lire pour connaître l'histoire. Désolé, je ne peux pas faire de résumer sans gâcher la grosse surprise que vous allez avoir...Alors, mieux qu'un résumé, il faut de lire cette histoire.
1. Prologue : Réveil matin

Le cadet Uchiwa venait de se réveiller un lundi matin, un jour comme les autre. Comme à son habitude, il s'étira dans son lit avant de se lever pour se doucher, après quoi il s'habilla fit son sac pour une journée à l'Académie.

Il descendit calmement les escaliers comme chaque matins, se rendant dans la salle à manger, où sa mère l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise du matin, elle en profita pour ébouriffer tendrement ses cheveux.

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormit.

Le garçon hocha la tête, il ne parlait que très peu, surtout le matin.

-Mon coeur, tu veux être gentil? Ton grand frère a dut se rendormir encore une fois... Tu pourrais aller le réveiller et lui dire de descendre?

Encore une fois le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Il prit la direction des escaliers, qu'il monta, pour se rendre vers la chambre de son frère aîné. Il soupira d'exaspération devant la porte de cette chambre, son grand frère était la personne la plus fatigante qu'il n'avait jamais eut à supporter. Pourquoi était-ce son frère? Il ne pouvait pas être d'une autre famille?

Sur ces pensées affectueuses, le jeune garçon posa sa main sur la porte en face de lui, la faisant coulisser. Lorsqu'il la franchit, il vit son frère enroulé dans sa couette, profondément endormit et ronflant sans ménagement. Encore une fois le plus jeune poussa un soupir emplit de dépit et de découragement devant cette chose sensée être son aîné.

Il approcha la masse informe posée sur le lit et la secoua brusquement.

-Nii-san réveille-toi.

Comme toute réponse, le plus âgé ronfla plus fort alors qu'il tournait le dos à son petit frère. Celui-ci sentit qu'il n'allait pas supporter longtemps cela. Il saisit à deux mains la couette épaisse dans laquelle se trouvait son frère et la tira d'un coup sec pour la retirer, laissant ainsi son aîné, allongé sur le lit en boxer et grelottant sous la fraîcheur de la pièce.

-Lève-toi. C'est l'heure paresseux.

Le dit paresseux se redressa, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son petit frère, il lui lança un regard endormit qui se voulait meurtrier. L'aîné se dit qu'il était Ninja après tout, le froid ne l'impressionnait guère. Donc, sur cette pensé, le plus âgé se laissa retomber sur le lit, recommençant à ronfler bruyamment.

Son cadet tiqua, il sentait une profonde colère monter en lui, de plus qu'il n'était pas du matin, devoir supporter les idioties de son aîné était insupportable. Il saisit l'oreiller sous la tête de son frère et le tira d'un coup sec, s'en servant ensuite pour le frapper violement.

-Nii-san no Baka! Sasuke! Lève-toi tout de suite!

************

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

N'avez vous jamais pensé à échanger les rôles entre ces deux frères? Voilà qui est fait!

J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de savoir la suite, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent.


	2. Un grand frère, quelle calamité

_**Réponse aux commentaires de ceux que je ne peux pas joindre :**_

Catsumi : Merci de m'être aussi fidèle miss, tes commentaires sont toujours des plaisirs :)! Je suis content que tu aimes autant mes fics.

Hyna : La voilà ta suite xD!

MGA : Non tu n'hallucines pas, c'est bien Itachi le petit frère.

Et le meilleur pour la fin...

Zefi : Toi... Quand j'ai vu tes commentaires j'étais... WOW! J'ai pris un réel plaisir à les lire, j'adore les commentaires qui font des romans :D! Moi ton nouvel auteur préféré? Carrément? Ça me touche énormément de lire ça... J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas dans mes écrits. Pour ce qui est du caractère d'Itachi, je n'arrive vraiment pas à le voir comme un psychopathe sans coeur, pour moi c'est un être torturé et mal compris. J'espère te relire très vite sur cette fics et les autres que j'ai commencé, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire des commentaires construits et développés :)!

************************************************

Lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre, Itachi poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Il avait passé la journée assit à côté d'un élève qu'il ne supportait pas, encore plus survolté que le meilleur ami son frère Sasuke qui s'appelait Naruto et pourtant ces deux là avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble.

Le jeune adolescent sortit de l'académie Ninja (1), prenant ensuite le chemin le plus long pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait envie de marcher et aucune envie de retourner à sa demeure. Il passa près d'une heure dans les quartiers de la ville avant de se diriger vers ceux de sa famille. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il croisa sa mère dans le salon, son père et son frère n'étaient sûrement pas encore rentrés de mission. Itachi monta dans sa chambre pour étudier les leçons que leur professeur leur avait apprit le jour même.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture de la leçon sur le contrôle du Chakra qu'ils avaient étudié ce jour là, Itachi entendit une voix chantante qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

-Itaaachiiii...

En entendant cette voix, Itachi sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale au même moment qu'une sueur froide lui coula tout le long du corps.

-Itaaachiiiiiiii...

Les pupilles du porteur du nom se rétractèrent par l'état d'horrification dans lequel il était. La voix se rapprochait, il en était sûr, ce psychopathe avait encore une idée sadique derrière la tête.

-Itaaaachiiiiiiiiii....

La voix se rapprochait de plus en plus, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, il fallait qu'il se cache! Mais où? Sous le lit?

Non!

Jamais Uchiwa Itachi ne se rabaisserait à se cacher sous son lit!

-ITACHI!

Au diable la fierté, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se cache!

C'est donc au dernier moment qu'Itachi se précipita sous son lit pour se cacher du sadique qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa chambre. Il entendit soudain la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrir d'un coup sec après quoi il entendit des bruits de pas entrer dans sa chambre, puis il vit des pieds avancer. L'homme dans sa chambre semblait fouiller partout en l'appelant encore et toujours. Itachi tentait de rester le plus silencieux et immobile possible en attendant que l'intrus se décourage et ne parte.

Les jambes de cet intrus s'immobilisèrent, semblant prêtes à se retourner vers la porte pour partir.

Mais les espoirs d'Itachi furent rapidement brisés lorsqu'il vit le visage de son frère aîné, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, qui s'était mit à genoux pour regarder sous le lit.

-Trouvé!

Itachi ne put retenir un hurlement de surprise et d'horreur mêlée. Lorsqu'il tenta de s'enfuir, Sasuke attrapa ses chevilles à deux mains pour le tirer de sous le lit, alors que son cadet plantait ses ongles dans le plancher, tentant en vint de rester dans sa cachette, mais le plus âgé était d'un tout autre avis.

-Viens par la toi...

Le ton psychotique qu'avait prit son frère aîné était très loin de rassurer Itachi qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela. Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention et releva son petit frère pour le prendre ses bras pour le câliner comme Itachi détestait.

-Il t'a manqué ton grand frère? Hein qu'il t'as manqué?

Et "ça" se disait Jounin...

-Un jour je te tuerais...  
-C'est ça, reviens dans cinquante centimètres. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous le lit? T'as si peur de moi que ça?  
-Je n'ai peur de rien! Lâche-moi! Tu m'étouffes!

Dans un ultime effort de survie, Itachi repoussa violement son frère de lui. Sasuke l'avait serré si fort que son visage en avait presque prit une couleur bleutée dut au manque d'oxygène. Énervé, exaspéré, il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise pour étudier, essayant d'oublier son abrutit de grand frère, mais celui-ci revint à la charge, se postant dans son dos pour lire par dessus son épaule, sensation des plus désagréables.

-Tu fais quoi?  
-Je travaille! Lâche-moi un peu!  
-Mais je ne te tiens pas cher Otôto.  
-Sasuke... Dégage...  
-Je n'en ai pas envie.  
-Et t'as envie de quoi alors?  
-De ça.

Itachi sentit son grand frère défaire sa queue de cheval pour triturer ses cheveux, chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Mais après tout, si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir un peu de paix, il pouvait bien laisser la chose qui lui servait de grand frère s'amuser un peu.

-Voilà, fini.

En entendant cette phrase, Itachi craignit le pire. Il regarda son épaule droite, puis la gauche, avant que son visage ne prenne une jolie teinte rouge dut à la colère.

-Tu... M'as fait... Des couettes!  
-Je savais que ça allait te plaire.  
-Je vais te...

Alors qu'Itachi se retournait pour hurler moult menaces de mort dans une souffrance atroce, il sentit encore une fois l'horreur prendre possession de lui lorsqu'il vit un flash l'aveugler, remarquant ensuite la présence du complice blond de son frère avec un appareil photo en main.

Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé prendre une photo de lui avec des couettes?

Devant l'éclat de rire des deux complices et leur fuite, il en conclut que si. Itachi défit les couettes que son abrutit de frère avait osé lui faire, courant ensuite à la poursuite des deux abrutis qui l'avaient piégé. En arrivant dans son salon, Itachi blêmit en voyant que Sasuke et Naruto montrait la photo qu'ils avaient prit à sa mère Mikoto qui gloussait. Le plus jeune sentit le rouge lui monter au joue de honte. Pour l'enfoncer encore plus, il vit que son père était derrière Mikoto et que celui-ci avait aussi vu la photo. Il secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, lui ne souriant au contraire pas du tout, trouvant cette image de son fils tout bonnement pathétique et ridicule.

Itachi serra les poings de rage envers son frère, baissant ensuite la tête. Il détestait ce genre de blagues idiotes que son aîné lui faisait sans cesse subir. De plus, cette photo qu'il avait prit était humiliante pour lui et Sasuke ne semblait pas comprendre que ce genre de choses pouvaient vraiment le blesser.

Il avait quatorze ans, son frère en avait dix-neuf et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être lui même le grand frère. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs préféré, ainsi il n'aurait pas été obligé de subir toutes ces humiliations. Il voulut remonter s'isoler dans sa chambre mais sa mère lui dit au bord du rire qu'ils allaient manger. Itachi mangea donc rapidement et quitta la table aussi tôt qu'il le put pour aller se cloîtrer dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il sentit qu'on le retournait et que quelqu'un le chargeait sur son épaule. Voyant le sourire de son frère qui restait derrière le porteur et le paquet, ledit paquet déduit donc que c'était Naruto qui le portait ainsi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Lâchez-moi! Laissez-moi partir!

Itachi donnait des coups de poings et de pieds au porteur qui ne broncha même pas, se dirigeant vers le grand jardin de la demeure. Une fois arrivé à destination, Naruto le laissa tomber à terre. Itachi découvrit encore une fois avec horreur qu'ils étaient près du lac qui limitait leur jardin. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sasuke lui attrapa les jambes et le blond, le haut du corps, le soulevant ensuite en le balançant légèrement. Entre deux de ses cris de protestation, il les entendit dire en choeur.

-Un... Deux... Et TROIS!

A ce dernier mot, les deux Jounins lancèrent sans ménagement l'adolescent aussi loin qu'ils le purent dans l'eau du lac. En ressortant la tête de l'eau, Itachi leur hurla dessus, les traitent de tous les noms qu'il put imaginer alors qu'ils étaient pliés de rire devant leur méfait sadique. En faisant mine d'ignorer le plus jeune, ils partirent, rentrant dans la demeure Uchiwa. Itachi nagea jusqu'à la berge, sortant ensuite de l'eau pour retourner lui aussi dans sa demeure.

A l'entrée, il croisa son père, qui, le voyant ainsi complètement trempé, poussa un soupir exaspéré et indigné, sifflant un mot entre ses dents en passant à côté de lui sans un regard.

-Pathétique...

Sous ce mot qui le traversa comme un poignard, Itachi se stoppa net. Il avait mal de n'entendre que des mots de ce genre de la part de son père, qui, il était vrai, la plupart du temps, le voyait victime des farces du plus âgé, il n'avait donc qu'une image pathétique de son fils cadet.

Itachi serra ses poings sous la colère, son frère était allé trop loin en le ridiculisant ainsi sans cesse, maintenant il en avait plus que marre, il sentait qu'il allait exploser.

Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, il vit son Sasuke adossé à la porte de celle-ci.

-Dégage...  
-On dit : "S'il te plait".  
-Merde Sasuke fous-moi le camps! Tu vois pas quand je n'ai vraiment plus du tout envie de rigoler! T'arrives pas à t'arrêter quand tu vas trop loin! Putain, t'es sensé avoir dix-neuf ans et tu te comportes comme un gamin qui en a quatre! Va faire mumuse ailleurs avec Kyuubi, moi j'ai autre chose à faire qu'être ton bouc émissaire à longueur de temps!

Sasuke prit un air sérieux et grave, prenant un ton exaspéré devant les hurlements enragés de son petit frère maintenant essoufflé de s'être ainsi époumoné.

-T'as fini, c'est bon?

Itachi crut devenir fou en entendant ces mots, il serra les poings et les dents, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un coup de poing dans le visage de son grand frère qui tomba à terre. Itachi sans ajouter un mot entra dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte.

Lorsque le plus jeune eut disparut, Naruto s'approcha du brun pour voir comment il allait. Sa joue gauche était devenue rouge et enflée sous le coup de son cadet.

-Ça va Sasuke?  
-Ouais, ça va, t'inquiète. Il tape plus fort que je croyais le petit.  
-Tu t'es laissé faire je me trompe?  
-Évidemment que oui.  
-Pourquoi ça?  
-Il avait besoin de se défouler et évacuer sa colère, je devais le pousser à bout, c'est pour ça que je lui ai parlé comme ça quand j'ai vu qu'il se retenait de me frapper.  
-Tu ne penses pas qu'il va vraiment t'en vouloir, enfin, nous en vouloir? On est peut-être allé trop loin cette fois.  
-Oh, tu sais, je le connais, il va bouder et demain ça ira mieux comme d'habitude... Allez, on y va, je pense qu'il en a eut assez pour aujourd'hui, mieux vaut le laisser se calmer tout seul.  
-T'aimes bien l'embêté le petit Itachi.

Sasuke sourit en se relevant sous la remarque de son ami.

-Bien sûr que j'adore l'embêter, c'est mon petit frère... C'est ma façon de lui montrer que... Je l'aime...

*******************************  
(1) Oui, Itachi est toujours à l'Académie, dans cette fanfiction le test pour devenir Genin se fait à minimum 15ans, parce que, excusez-moi, mais je vois mal un gamin de 6 ans devenir Ninja *regarde son cousin de 6 ans courir partout en hurlant comme pas permis*. De plus, imaginez ( les fans d'Itachi vont me tuer ) : Un chibi Itachi de 50cm les bras levés qui vous menace avec un Kunai limite plus grand que lui en disant "Je vais te tuer!"... Ah oui? Tu vas faire quoi? Me faire mourir de rire? C'est ça p'tit con... Et paf!, un shoot en plein dans la gueule du chibi Itachi!  
Ca le fait pas hein?

Le petit monde de l'auteur :  
Voilà, un chapitre autre chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour mélangé plusieurs registres de sentiments totalement opposés dans cette fic, j'espère que le résultat vous plait... A très bientôt et merci de votre fidélité.

SOIT DIT EN PASSANT!  
Je me suis amusé à faire un petit dessin vite fait, représentatif de cette fanfiction ( je sais, je dessine comme une merde -_-... Et si ça vous plait pas, je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison :D ( on voit tout de suite le mec à peine drogué à South Park x'D... Voui pour ceux qui le savent toujours pas, ze suis un garçon :D ).  
Vous pourrez admirer l'air toujours souriant et toujours adorable d'Itachi ( et un piti détail au cou de Sasuke :p ).


End file.
